Blind is beautiful
by LittleBundleOfAcid
Summary: Bella is set up by Alice on a blind date with her boyfriend's best friend. Edward is set up by Jasper on a blind date with his grilfriend's best friend. Bit of a lemon. Em G, definitely don't read AH


This was written for the Fandom Gives Back. It does contain scenes that are unsuitable for kids. And I mean really unsuitable. Hope you enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think.

Bella

"No way. Not a hope in hell, Alice!"

I sighed in frustration while glaring at my best friend. There was no way I was going to allow her to convince me to go on yet another blind date with her and Jasper. The last time I had gone my date had turned out to be someone with a long record. What had made it even worse was that I had actually dated him for a few weeks after the date. My dad had (of course) done a background check and found his record, and had informed me gleefully.

James' record had not been nothing light either, and I had been scared by some of the more violent crimes listed on it. I had refused to go on any of Alice's blind dates since, and I was definitely not going on this one!

"Oh come on, Bella! I promise you'll like him. This one hasn't got a record, he isn't married and he isn't a player! Besides, you're already dressed!"

I let out a snort of disbelief at her words. There was no way I was going to believe that again.

"That's what you said about the last one, Alice. Of course, you didn't have to include the "hasn't got a record" then."

"But Bella!"

I hated when Alice whined. It hurt my ears, gave me a headache and just flat out irritated me. She sound like a three year old throwing a tantrum because her parents had told her "no". Knowing Alice, that was probably what she was aiming for.

"No, Alice. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

A mischievous gleam appeared in Alice's eyes, and I felt worried. That gleam was trouble. I had been friends with Alice for enough years to know that. It usually meant that she knew she had me boxed in a corner that I would have to leave to win the fight.

"Really? Are you sure that there is nothing that I can say that will convince you to come with us?"

"No. There's nothing, Alice. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed."

True to my word, I spun on my heel and began to walk towards the door. Alice followed me, repeating her pleas to just give this guy a chance.

"Bells, please. You have to come! Jasper's known Ed - this guy since kindergarten. Imagine how embarrassed Jazz will be if you don't go. Besides, they're already on their way over here. "

"What do you mean, they're already on their way here? Alice! First you tell me that you, me and Jasper are going clubbing to celebrate something or other, and now you're telling me that your boyfriend and his mate are on their way to pick us up? I swear, you're...you're..."

I ground my teeth as Alice raised an eyebrow at me. I really hated when she got a patronizing look on her face. It always made me feel like I was being stupid and immature.

"Amazing, talented, sexy, wonderful and - oh, they're here!"

Alice's squeal of excitement when the buzzer went seems like an ominous gong to me. I couldn't exactly turn the guy away now, could I? My brat of a friend quickly buzzed her boyfriend and his friend up while I sat on our couch filled with a sense of dread, and (dare I admit it) anticipation.

"Well, hello, Darlin'."

Jasper greeted his girlfriend in the way he always did, politely saying hello while eye fucking her before proceeding to snog her within an inch of her life. Usually I would make a snide remark that would force one of them to resurface for a few seconds, but I was distracted by the man that had come up with Jasper. My date. My absolutely born to be devoured date.

The first thing I noticed was that he had sex hair. It looked like someone had been running their hands through it and tugging on it. Yeah, because turning up to a blind date with sex hair was a brilliant way to impress your date. He was wearing a suit and dressy jeans. On anyone else it would have looked like they just didn't give a damn, but on him it looked amazingly sexy.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm going to assume that you're Bella?"

He introduced himself with a crooked smile, a sturdy handshake and a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses. The smile nearly undid me. I felt an overwhelming urge to just drool at it, while allowing my knees to go weak at the same time. Neither of those actually happened, of course, the urge was just there.

I accepted the roses with a smile of my own after telling myself to get it together. They really were beautiful, and they smelled divine.

"Yes, I'm Bella. Thank you for the roses, they're lovely."

I cast a look in Alice and Jasper's direction. How long could two people go without air? Edward must have seen me looking at them, because his next words were designed to make one surface.

"I wouldn't worry about Alice and Jasper, Bella. Jasper is just trying not to give Alice an opportunity to question him about the lap dancer he fucked last night. Caius was very eager and willing, right Hale?"

Edward winked at me suggestively after speaking, and I forced myself not to laugh.

"You're an asshole, Edward. Don't mind him, Alice, he just really needs to get laid."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Jasper realized what his words unintentionally implied. His eyes widened and he stuttered out an apology. I laughed at him and told him not to worry about it, even though the atmosphere was still full of tension.

"Well, should we head?"

Edward tried to ease the tension, and I decided that that it would probably be better if we did go to whatever place they had decided we were going on our double date.

We drove to the restaurant in separate cars. Jasper had smirked when I had asked him where we going, and had just told me that we would "be dining at a restaurant".

Jasper drove Alice, and Edward drove me. There was an awkward silence in the car for the first ten minutes of our journey, before Edward broke it.

"Alice tells me that you and her have been friends since the two of you were just six."

He wanted to know about mine and Alice's friendship? It was probably an easy topic to start a conversation with, but still...

"Yeah. My dad made detective when I was six and Alice's dad was his partner. We met at a BBQ that Jared invited my dad and I to and have been best friends ever since."

I smiled at the memory of the first time Alice and I had talked to each other.

"She told me that I had lovely hair, and that I should never cut it. Even at that age Alice had good intuition, especially when it came to fashion. She completely freaked when I actually did cut it when we were both 14. She was right - it didn't suit me."

Edward laughed, and I nearly melted. Hearing him laugh was even better than seeing him smile. Fuck. I shifted uncomfortably on my chair. How on earth was I supposed to make it through the rest of the night with him? I was just glad that I was wearing a dark skirt. It would make it so much easier if I had to sneak off to the ladies later on to relieve myself.

"Jasper's mentioned that a few times. The first time I met her she told me that sex hair suited me. In truth, I never do anything to it. I just wash and brush it, but if Alice wants to think I do all these weird styling things to it she can."

This time I was the one laughing at his words. A smile remained on my face even after I stopped, and I decided that if he could question me, I could question him.

"Alice told me that you and Jasper have know each other since kindergarten, and I just wondered...was he always as expressive with his hormones?"

He let out a round of appreciative laughter before answering and once again I nearly melted. I pressed my legs together to try to get some friction. I had never been the type of woman to be instantly attracted to a guy. Even with my past boyfriends it had taken me a while to be physically ready to have sex. How was it that all it took for me to become wet for Edward was for him to laugh?

"Jasper has never spared anyone his damn hormones. I walked out the room before to get a drink from the kitchen and came back to find him on top of his girlfriend. Neither of them had tops on either. It's different with Alice though. In the past he was more about getting his hands on a girl to...well, I'm sure you can guess."

I could. I was ashamed to admit that I had dated my fair share of those kind of guys, much to my parents displeasure.

"With Alice it isn't like that. He truly loves her, and when he kisses her - "

"More like mauls her."

I interrupted to add my own opinion, in reward for which I got another crooked smile that made my insides flutter.

"Okay, when he mauls her it isn't just because his hormones are controlling him. He just wants to show her how much he cares about her. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"If you push your legs any closer together they're going to meld together and become one."

I blushed, mortified as he smirked at me. He'd noticed and that meant that he knew how much he was effecting me. What was even more humiliating was the fact that his smirk was effecting me in much the same way his crooked smile and laughter had. His smirk remained as he turned back to concentrate on the road, sparking a feeling of anger. Who was he to make me feel embarrassed about being attracted to him?

"Nice way to impress a girl, Edward."

Once again he smirked, I melted and then remembered that he was being an asshole.

"What can I say, it's not my manners that I usually use to impress them."

My mouth dropped as I registered his words. Alice had said he wasn't a player, by which I had assumed she had meant that he actually thought with his brain instead of his cock. At that moment I didn't care. All I could think of was a way to both get back at him and ease the desire I was feeling.

I put my seatbelt behind me instead of across my front and stretched it so that I had more room to move. Twisting in my seat I leant over to whisper in Edward's ear, while my hand traveled to his crotch and began to palm him softly.

"It won't be your manners that'll leave me screaming later."

With a sudden movement I removed my hand from his (much larger then before) crotch. I fixed my seatbelt so that it was in front of me again, and faced forward in my seat. Edward's groan when my hand left the bulge on his lap only served to make me smile as I put the cherry on top of my edible plan.

"So Edward, do you have any siblings?"

He threw me a look of disbelief. I smirked. Why was it that people found it so hard to believe that I could tease someone?

"One. Emmett is two years older than me. He finished college two years ago. I've never seen my mom so excited, and she's just as excited now because her "baby" is graduating."

Our conversation continued in the same tones for the rest of the car ride. I laughed when I realized why Jasper had just told me we were going out to a restaurant. They were taking us to eat in a restaurant named Bella Italia.

Jasper had probably been the one to suggest going to Bella Italia. Alice's boyfriend reveled in the fact that there were so many puns surrounding my name. He never allowed a chance to use one to escape.

"Is there something wrong with the venue, Bella?"

Edward smirked towards me and threw his arm around me as we walked into the restaurant. Had I been on a date with anyone else it would have seemed too familiar for a first date, but with Edward it felt right somehow.

Mentally praying that my knees would not give out on me I responded with a smile that was deliberately too sweet before slipping out from under his arm and following Alice and Jasper up the steps to the restaurant.

"Alice!"

I locked onto my friend's arm and allowed Jasper and Edward to walk in ahead of us. Alice was smiling at me, almost as if she knew what had happened in the car.

"What's wrong, Bella? Did you have fun in the car?"

"No, I mean...yeah, I did but that's not...You know the way sometimes I do stupid things that I normally wouldn't do, but can't help but do?"

Alice laughed again, and rolled her eyes at me before replying.

"You mean that you have another urge to do something that the logical side of your brain is telling you is stupid?"

"Yeah."

"And would that urge have anything with my boyfriend's best friend?"

"Yeah."

Alice just nodded and giggled before skipping over to the table where Edward and Jasper were waiting for us. I followed her while cursing at her inside my head. What kind of friend did that? Ugh.

"Is everything alright, Bella?"

Edward questioned me with a concerned expression. Jasper seemed to be too busy staring at Alice to notice anything either of us were doing, so I decided that Edward deserved to be teased even more.

I slid my foot up along his leg, before rubbing it in his crotch. The instant bulge in response was something that I could easily feel with my foot. Edward shot me a questioning look when I raised my eyebrows at him and bit my bottom lip. He wanted to play the innocent game? Fine, I could play...and win.

"You alright Jazz?"

Edward asked Jasper if he was alright and it was clear why when I actually looked at him. He looked as if he was in pain. He would be fine. There was no way I was removing my foot from Edward's lap. I applied more pressure, hoping to get a stronger reaction than the last one.

"Uh, yeah, I just...Whoa! Alice, don't you think we should wait until later?"

Alice looked at him with a confused look on her face. I took the opportunity of them being distracted to slide down a little bit in my chair and start rubbing my other foot up along his calf. It banged off of what I assumed was Jasper's leg along the way. This table was tiny. Edward and Jasper were pretty close together.

"What are you talking about, Jazz?"

Jasper tried to throw Alice (I assumed) a smirk, but it turned out more like a grimace.

"Darlin', you know what I'm talking about."

"No, actually, I don't!"

Uh-oh, Alice was getting annoyed now. I secretly laugh - karma could be a bitch, and it seemed the bad karma Jasper had earned by mauling Alice in front of Edward and I earlier had come back to bite him in the ass.

He was getting annoyed now too, and I could see him grinding his teeth. Can anyone say "brewing storm"?

"Seriously Al. Cut it out before I start to shake the table."

"Jazz, I really don't kn-"

Jasper interrupted Alice before she could finish her sentence.

"C'mon Darlin', we're all friends here!"

"Dude, just tell us what should wait for later already!"

Damn, Edward looked hot when he was pissed off. I'd have to try to rile him up again later in his car...

"I was talking about Alice's foot on my cock!"

I froze as his words sunk in. Oh shit. I pulled my feet back away from the other side of the table and slid them back into my shoes.

"Christ, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you Jazz."

I was mortified. They were never going to allow me to forget this. Of course, Edward just had to go and make it worse. Using a just-too-innocent voice with a face to ask he uttered the words that made my eyes close in shame.

"Awww, I feel so left out now. Alice, would you care to join me?"

"I am so sorry Edward, but my leg just wouldn't reach. Mine doesn't match the length of Bella's leg..."

The overtly sweet smile she threw in just made it even worse, but I didn't mind. She'd given me some material to work with, at long last.

"As, I'm quite sure, Edward Junior wouldn't match Jasper Junior!"

"Now, Bella, how would you know that? Is there something I'm not being let in on?"

Trust Alice to find a way to turn my words against me. I was just glad that she had taught me all of her wicked ways.

"Well Alice, it was just a little cheating so there is nothing that you didn't know of, or join in on."

"True."

"Alice Darlin', I honestly thought it was you. I'm so sorry."

Great. Now Jasper was angling for make up sex. Maybe a walk was in order. I'd wait until we'd ordered our food then excuse myself for a few minutes. At least then I would be able to get some fresh air to clear my head, and get over the humiliation of rubbing the wrong guy's crotch with my foot.

"Hello, my name is Maggie and I'll be your server this evening."

The flirtatious waitress took our order and I was finally able to excuse myself. I'd be able to try to clear my head at least.

"Bella, wait up. I'll go with you!"

Or not. Edward jogged down the steps of the restaurant behind me and placed his arm around me again as he had earlier.

"So you enjoy playing under the table in restaurants, huh?"

"I'm sure you'd have enjoyed the game if I'd have rubbed your crotch instead of Jasper's."

He nodded in agreement as we walked around a corner to an empty alley that would allow us to (hopefully) do a kind of circle that would allow us to go on a short walk before ending up back at the restaurant again.

"The -"

I was cut off by Edward pushing me against the brick wall beside me, and I quickly forgot what I was about to say when he pressed his lips against mine roughly.

He tasted sweet, and as our tongues clashed I wished that I could taste him for hours, even days upon days.

"I'm sure I would have enjoyed playing with you Bella. Would you care for a rematch?"

"I...uh, yeah..."

Edward's lips moved down to my neck and I moaned. My head was now leaning back against the wall, and even though my back was aching from the pressure of being pushed against it, it felt good.

"I'm sure I could consider it."

Edward

I groaned at Bella's words, and reached down to pull one of her legs around my waist. The skirt she was wearing had been tempting me since I had first seen her in her and Alice's apartment. It wasn't overtly short, but when she walked the way it moved was just...which had been why I had been forced to untuck my shirt before getting into my car earlier.

I ran the hand not holding her leg around my waist up her thigh, under her skirt and back down slowly. She shuddered at my touch and I smirked before kissing her again. Her lips were so amazing. They tasted like strawberries, and I felt as if I could get drunk off of them easily. I would definitely be getting my five a day today.

I palmed her over her underwear, and groaned when I felt how wet it was. She really was ready for me. Panties were now my favorite item of clothing.

"Edward..."

Bella's face was flushed, and while it may not have looked well on most women, it only served to enhance her beauty.

I used two of my fingers to push the crotch of her underwear to the side, and closed my eyes to savour the smell of what seemed to be pure Bella that permeated the air when I did. It was tantalizing and I didn't think I could ever tire of it.

I pressed my lips against Bella's lips again and slipped my tongue between them as I began to tease her by skillfully (if I may say so myself) moving my fingers in such a way that gave her pleasure without touching her exactly where I knew she wanted me to.

"What do you want me to do, Bella? Huh? Tell me."

"Touch, touch..."

I grinned. So she couldn't -

"Christ."

Now Bella was the one grinning, though she frowned when my fingers stopped moving. She had slipped her hand between us, and repeated what she had done earlier in the car. I had thought it had been torture then, but now it was even worse. I wanted to...

"Touch me. Make me feel good."

I was shocked that she had actually told me, but didn't stop to think about. I began to circle my fingers around her clit, making the circle smaller and smaller every time. Her heat felt amazing this close to my hand, and I wondered just how much better it would feel to actually be inside her.

She unbuckled my belt quickly, and slipped her hand underneath my jeans.

"It's a liberty, liberty, liberty walk..."

I pulled back from Bella and fixed my jeans as she answered her phone. I was going to absolutely kill whoever it was.

"Yeah, I mean, sure, we're on our way back."

Bella looked at me apologetically. She fixed her underwear and skirt and flattened down her hair before explaining.

"That was Alice. Our food's arrived."

Damn it. Well, we could always finish what we had started later, after dinner.

It didn't take us long to walk back to the restaurant. There wasn't an awkward silence, even though we didn't speak much. The second I sat down Jasper threw me a look, and I realized that he knew exactly what we had been up to.

I shook my head at him, warning him not to comment. Of course, him being Jasper, he didn't take any notice.

"Dude, your zipper's undone. Bella, care to close it for him?"

Yeah, I could not wait until dinner was over and I could get Bella back to my apartment. Alone.


End file.
